Dimentio
Dimentio is the main antagonist of the video game, Super Paper Mario. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Dimentio VS Asriel Dreemurr * Dimentio VS Bill Cipher * Dimentio vs Chara (Abandoned) * Diana Sinacard vs Dimentio * Dimentio VS Doctor Doom * Emperor Joker VS Dimentio (Completed) * Enerjak vs. Dimentio * Dimentio vs Fawful (Completed) * Flowey vs. Dimentio * Joka vs Dimentio (Completed) * Dimentio vs Magolor * Dimentio VS Mephiles (Completed) * Millenniummon Vs Dimentio (Completed) * Dimentio vs Piedmon * Sans VS Dimentio (Abandoned) * Dimentio VS Scourge (Completed) * Dimentio vs Solaris Battles Royale * Dimentio vs Mimi vs O'Chunks vs Mr. L (Completed) * God of Destruction Battle Royale * Multiversal Being Battle Royale * Overpowered Character Battle Royale (Abandoned) With someone else * Thanos and Darkseid vs Dimentio and Enerjak (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Dormammu (Marvel) * Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy) * Yuuki Terumi (BlazBlue) Death Battle Info Powers and Abilities * Dimentio appears to have a pocket dimension (Known as "Dimension D") of sorts in which he has near total control of. In it, he stated his attacks are far more potent (256x). * He seems to be able to plop opponents in this sort of pocket. * He is able to create a Dark Void (if he has the Chaos Heart) that is able to demolish and lay waste to the entire Multiverse. The means in which he achieved this is unknown, but it's likely he reality warped with the help of the Chaos Heart. * Teleportation * Able to launch magical projectiles, which are his primary weapon. These are able to deal massive damage. * Able to use mind control (with assistance from Floro Sprouts), how he does this is unknown, but it's likely he just plants a seed on your head, or uses magic. * Master Magician * Mirroring Magic (His Mirror Clones can damage you) * Cloning * Invisibility * Reality Warping * Is able to levitate / fly in mid-air * Is able to manipulate the 2nd and 3rd dimensions (via Reality Flipping), flip around them, and can affect even the 4th with the Chaos heart / Void (The Void can destroy timelines and whole universes). Chaos Heart * Equal to the Pure Hearts * Grants the user Multiversal level power (Could consume all worlds, worlds in this context most likely refers to Universes) * Grants invulnerability, protecting the user against any harm, even against the Void itself. * Is able to create The Void, a cataclysm in spacetime that destroys whole universes in it's wake and completely bypasses conventional durability * Is able to slow down the flow of time * Can BFR Opponents * Lets Dimentio (along with Luigi) turn into Super Dimentio. While it has only been shown that Luigi took part in it, it is implied that Dimentio does not need Luigi to turn into Super Dimentio, seeing as Dimentio simply stated that the Dark Prognisticus has it that Luigi was the perfect host for the Chaos Heart, implying that he could do it without him, but it just wouldn't be as effective as getting Luigi to host it's power. This is further evidenced by the fact that Luigi alone used the Chaos Heart to turn in to Super Dimentio, and only then did Dimentio add his power to it, implying that the form can be accessed alone with just the help of the Chaos Heart, though the full power is achieved when both Luigi and Dimentio are part of the transformation. * Can grant the user limitless stamina (See: Super Dimentio) * Wielder can increase their own speed Feats * At his strongest (Super Dimentio), he himself was a threat to the entire Paper Mario multiverse at large, and it took all of the Pure Hearts to stop him. However, he already was a danger before, since he should be able to create a Void with the Chaos Heart * Is easily the most powerful servant of Count Bleck, even though it was all part of Dimentio's plan. * Strongest villain in the entire Mario franchise so far (Moreso than even the likes of Smithy, Shadow Queen, Culex, etc.), and was very, very close to achieving his goal, even after death. * Dimentio was so much of a menace that even Bowser, of all people, took sides with Mario. * Cunning and Devious, and immensely good at manipulation. Even was able to get into Count Bleck's side without anyone suspecting he was the one behind the Void. * Using some kind of Dimensional Box, killed Mario, Luigi, Bowser, and Peach, sending them to the "Underwhere" (Mario was able to survive a shot to the Moon). Should be noted he did this casually, though he lost to Luigi in a fair fight (He was likely toying with him, since after he was defeated, he was "crying to his uncle", then quickly snapped back to his typically playful demeanor, and blew him up again), despite easily trapping him within a sort of "container", and destroying him with ease. One thing that should also be considered is that Mario, Luigi, Bowser, and Peach were all able to survive the Void. * Suspected and heavily implied to have created the Dark Prognosticus. Weaknesses * Sometimes arrogant and self assured, but not all the time. * Dimension D grants his opponent 256x their stats as well. Other Forms SuperL.jpg|Super Dimentio Trivia * Likes to say "Ciao" before he kills someone, or when he is about to kill them. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Clown Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with a unique power Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Darkness Users Category:Destroyer of Worlds Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Gods Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Home Console Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Mario characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Void Users